The present invention relates to cut film cassettes in general, and more particularly to improvements in cut film cassettes for simultaneous reception of two films.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,673 granted Mar. 19, 1968 to Craig discloses a film cassette or holder with two outer panels or covers each of which has an exposure aperture or window adapted to be exposed or closed by a discrete plate-like shutter. The shutters are insertable into slots which are provided therefor in the respective covers. The cassette further comprises a main frame which carries the covers. In order to insert a film, the corresponding shutter is removed in a first step and a flap is thereupon moved to open position to allow for insertion of the film into lateral guides of the frame. Such procedure is cumbersome, especially when the film must be introduced in a dark chamber. Furthermore, the patented cassette is rather complex and expensive because it comprises a substantial number of discrete parts.